


Cum here often?

by Vioma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: !Alpha Jesse, !Omega Hanzo, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, F/F, F/M, First Time, Genji Shimada has a Vagina, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vioma/pseuds/Vioma
Summary: Hi there,It's me again.My second work on this page and my second work I ever published.So this will be a large collection of smut one-shots. Each chapter will be another ship.Gonna title each chapter with the ship and a quick information about it!Have fun and as always, I wish you the very best.





	1. McHanzo - First time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So this is my first chapter of my smut collection.  
> You will find many Overwatch ships here!
> 
> Alright, there is not really much more to say, except, that you can visit my site on tumblr, or support me on my patreon.  
> That would be appreciated! 
> 
> Love to all of you

 

"Jesseeaah-" Hanzo moaned and tilted his head over to the other side.

His body was shaking with pleasure. 

 

And there was it again, this sinful tongue against his stiff nipple and Hanzo breathed out a plead.

"Jesse please" it was barely a whisper.

He looked down to his lover, who was sucking, nibbling and tormenting his nipple, flicking his tongue against it while observing Hanzo face.

 

"Jesse" he breathed it again, chanted it a few times, said man just threw a little grin at him.

 

"You doin good sweetheart?" Jesse breathed against the nipple, pinched the pec muscles together to form a cleft, before he sucked on his nipple again.

Hanzo shivered, pinched his eyes close and moaned out loud and long.

"Yes" he breathed then "... yes..." his hands searched for Jesses head, his hands carefully combing through Jesse's soft brown hair.

 

Another long and hot wave went through his body, the tingling in his groin grew and nearly exploded. He tilted his head back into his neck and screamed out a moan.

 

His feet were pressing against the matress, sliding down until his legs were spread on it. His knees already felt weak.

"Please" Hanzo had no clue for what exactly he was pleading, but for something. For anything. For release. Jesse again sucked on his nipple and Hanzos body trembled with pleasure.

 

"Dont worry" Jesse drawled it in the most honey-tone, licked over Hanzos nipple and pushed himself up on his hands "I gonna fuck you crazy today" he promised.

Hanzo shivered and watched how Jesse bend over to open a drawer.

 

The Shimada swallowed, saw Jesse pulling out a toy out of there and a package of lube.

A mischievous grin spread over Jesse's lips, seeing his lover's rather shy reaction to the blue vibrator.

 

Hanzos dick layed red and untouched on his stomach, precum was glistening from his skin.

So far Jesse had only sucked his tits and massaged his balls. But his own body responded so strong to it, he couldnt imagine how it would feel to have Jesse inside of him.

 

Jesse's dick wasnt exactly small and Hanzo feared it wouldn't even fit into his tight hole.

Never had he been penetrated before.

 

Hanzo felt Jesse's hand on his chest again, thumbing his nipple and the Shimada breathed out a little moan. His abused nipples send shivers through his body.

He tilted his head to the side, tried to muffle all the sounds which wanted to escape his mouth.

 

"Alright sweetheart, look here" Jesse smirked at him, he was biting down on the corner of the package of lube and holding the toy up.

 

"You just gonna relax" Jesse said and rubbed once more over Hanzos chest "And I will take care of you, sweetheart"

 

Hanzo arched his back into Jesses touch and exhaled deeply, breathed in and pleaded again.

God, he had never been this aroused in his life.

 

Jesse licked his lips, looked down to his lover and grinned. "We gonna start real' easy" it was drawled honey-sweet again and Hanzo nodded quickly as answer.

 

His body was Jesse's, all of it. Every inch.

 

"Sweetheart, you need to help me now" Jesse coaxed softly and Hanzo opened his eyes, looked down to him.

"Here, hold your legs up for me" he pushed Hanzos legs up on the underside of his knees and Hanzo grabbed around there, pulled them up. What brought a pleased smile to the gunslinger.

And Hanzo felt excitement bubble in his stomach.

The way he was displaying and the way Jesse looked at him only let his lust grow bigger.

 

Hanzo looked up to the ceiling, felt how Jesse pulled his hips a little closer and spred his asscheeks. And then there was a finger, rubbing on his rim muscle and Hanzos eyes snapped close.

It didn't feel as arousing as before, for now it felt weird. The lubed finger penetrated his hole and Hanzo breathed steady.

 

"There we go" Jesse's voice interrupted Hanzo's thoughts and he carefully opened his eyes again.

Jesse was knuckle-deep in his hole and it felt weird. Not really arousing. So what was the fuss about this?

 

Jesse withdrew the finger, looked up and smiled a little at his lover. Another finger joined the first and Hanzo looked to the side.

Maybe it was just for the other, he figured.

 

Jesse gently scissored his fingers to spread the rim muscle and Hanzo felt something on his dick.

Jesse was sliding the vibrator along his cockhead and Hanzo bit down on his lip, leaned his head into his neck again.

That was the first time this evening his cock got any attention. And damn, it felt so good.

 

"Jesse" his name was spoken out in a plead and said man enjoyed the way his lover started to fall apart again.

"Yes babe" Jesse drawled and withdrew his fingers, but let the vibrating toy invade his lover.

This time Hanzo felt the intrusion. It was unpleasant at first, but the toy was lubed enough to slid in. It wasnt vibrating right now, but Jesse pressed it into Hanzo as far as he was able to.

 

"How do you like it so far?" Jesse asked him curious and Hanzo breathed out.

He sorted the words in his head and bit down on his lip for a second.

"It's weird" he answered him and looked down, saw Jesse's small mischievous grin again.

"Weird?" Jesse looked up and Hanzo nodded.

 

Jesse looked down again, focused on the task at Hand and pulled the vibrator out-just a few inches- before it was pushed in. Without any vibratons or anything.

Hanzo leaned his head back, readjusted the fingers on his legs and looked up at the ceiling. He waited patiently.

 

Jesse withdrew the toy completely, Hanzo felt how two fingers penetrated him again and suddenly did Jesse press his fingers against something.

He moved his fingers a little, circles, Hanzos lips parted and he trembled.

Pure, white hot pleasure was shooting through his body, his muscles clenched, trembled, he nearly dropped his legs.

The fingers were applied with more pressure, Hanzo arched his back and moaned out.

 

"Jesse" Hanzo moaned out and closed his eyes "I... I-" he was interrupted by his own loud moan, his body trembled, his muscles tensed.

 

Hanzo was flying somewhere between heaven and earth, he didnt even feel how his own dick squirted cum on his stomach.

"No" Hanzo moaned and shivered, his legs trembled. "Jesseeee" he rolled his eyes close and his head tilted over to the other side.

 

Said man looked up to his lover and eased the pressure of his fingers against the prostate.

Hanzo breathed heavy, slowly calming down from this breathtaking orgasm, felt how Jesse withdrew his fingers, but soon was the toy back inside of him.

 

 

The toy started to vibrate and Jesse tilted it, until it pressed against the prostate again.

Hanzo yelped and looked down to Jesse, bit down on his lip.

 

"'told you, I gonna fuck you crazy" Jesse said and smirked at him, gently moved the toy in and out of his lover.

 

Hanzo squirmed and leaned his head over to the other site, groaned when the toy hit his prostate and send another chill through his body.

 

Jesse enjoyed spreading Hanzo on this toy, as much as Hanzo enjoyed being played with. But eventually he got frustrated. The toy hit his prostate from time to time, but it wasnt enough.

 

"Jesse" he pleaded again "Fuck me" he growled and spred his legs "Please."

 

The word please did something to Jesse and Hanzo was able to feel it the moment the toy was being withdrawn out of his hole.

"Alright" Jesse drawled "Gonna fuck you now babe" he added in a growl and framed Hanzos body, his hands pressed against the matress next to Hanzos shoulders, holding him up, .

 

Jesse lubed his dick and Hanzo licked over his lips, they kissed for a short moment before Jesse started to rub his tip over Hanzos hole.

"Please" Hanzo begged and rubbed his nose against Jesse's jaw "Fuck me already..."

 

The tip of Jesse's big cock was pressed into him and Hanzo closed his eyes. His legs felt so weak while Jesse was splitting him apart.

One long shove and Jesse was balls-deep burried.

The stretch was a firm burn and Hanzo released the breath he had been holding.

 

"You feel amazing" Jesse whispered that into his ear and Hanzo's breath hitched, because this big juicy cock slid out of him, just a few inches and was thrusted back into him again.

 

"Ohooah... Jesse" Hanzo couldnt close his lips anymore, let go of his legs legs and layed his arms around Jesses shoulders.

 

The pace was still slow, but harder now and Jesse was jabbing into his spot over and over again.

 

"Jesseeaah" he moaned his name out "Ah" he couldn't even stop "Ooooh" a harder thrust from Jesse. Sweat was running down his own back, Jesse's thrusts got harder.

 

"Harder Jesse" Hanzo begged and scratched over his back.

Jesse complied, the bed started to shriek under their bodies and Hanzo nearly screamed.

 

His dick was leaking spurts of cum, whenever Jesse fucked into his prostate it shot new strands of white, salty hotness out of him.

"I cant" Hanzo screamed and shivered "I cant" he shook his head and looked up to Jesse, who looked so deep into this himself.

Jesse leaned down, they kissed, Hanzo moaned into his mouth and took the assault helplessly.

 

The pace quickened, Jesse pistoned his dick into his lover and Hanzo arched his back, tried to move with him. 

His hands grabbed the pillow above his head and pinched it. 

 

Jesse leaned down, he felt him biting into the skin of his neck and Hanzo tilted his head to give him more space. 

 

"Gonna cum sweetheart" Jesse breathed it against his skin, licked over it and Hanzo opened his eyes, tried to look at Jesse but his eyes closed again as soon as he felt another orgasm rise. 

Jesse's quick thrusts send his fat cockhead into Hanzos sweetspot over and over again, Hanzo didnt even notice how loud he started to scream while taking it.

 

His inners were filled with hot liquid, he felt Jesse's cock twitch inside of him and rolled his eyes close, scratched and marked Jesse's back. 

 

"Oh god" Jesse panted like crazy, their bodies were sweaty and sticky. His cock still twitched, painted Hanzos inners white and the Shimada pressed his forehead against Jesses shoulder. 

Boneless did Hanzo sink down onto the bed, felt lips kiss his neck, his forehead and his nose. 

 

So that was the fuss about it.

 


	2. Gency - Sweet torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every wednesday was adjustment day.
> 
> Genji would come here into the medbay, sit down on the bed and would silently wait until I would start my work.  
> Today was Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Thought its time for some Gency. One of my most favourite Overwatch ships!
> 
> Its written in another perspective, just wanted to try something new. Its not as long as the McHanzo one, but I definetaly enjoyed writing it.  
> Let me know what you think!

Every wednesday was adjustment day.

Genji would come here into the medbay, sit down on the bed and would silently wait until I would start my work.  
Today is Wednesday. 

Genji was already sitting there.  
"Good morning" I greeted him with a smile, he didnt look up. As expected.

I sighed, because I knew it was heavy on him. His body a burden, he still wasnt able to accept himself.

"How do you feel?" I asked him while I gathered the tools I would need now. A little device would help me to test if everything worked as intended and I sat down in front of him. 

His red glowing eyes slowly looked up, they looked at me and I smiled. I wasnt afraid of him, not the slightest. 

Without a word of him he layed his arm onto the armrest of my chair and I picked the tool I would need. Our knees were pressed together, I didnt mind, Genji didnt look bothered either.

"Lets see" I wanted to fill the silence with some banter, to make it easier for him "Have you slept this night?" I asked him, Genji shook his head and I removed some platings, took a look at the wiring. Everything look good, but nevertheless did I grab for the tool which would help me to test if everything worked properly.  
"Alright, as always, that might tickle" I warned him and set the tool down, heard him exhale and looked up to him. His eyes were closed.  
"Everything alright?" I removed the tool, he nodded slightly. 

"Okay, so how-" I stopped talking, his right hand moved over my knee. My lips parted slightly, it felt like someone would set my skin on fire.  
My cheeks felt so hot suddenly when his fingers wandered under my skirt.

Our eyes met, Genji watched me without saying anything.  
His fingertips slid over my thigh, I shivered a little and looked down to his arm who was still laying on the arm rest.  
"U-hm..." I cleared my throat, swallowed, two fingertips pressed against my slip and I closed my eyes. 

"Yes?" he asked me, his thumb moved over my slip, pressed slightly against my folds where my most sensitive area was eagerly waiting to be touched. He watched me, I felt his eyes on me.  
I didnt tell him to stop, I wanted this. Oh god, when was the last time someone touched me there?

I sighed out a little moan, this thumb moved in cycles over my clit. God it felt so good.  
"Take it off" he whispered and I opened my eyes, swallowed and nodded. 

I raised my hips, he bend forward, grabbed the ham of my panties and pulled them down to my ankles, over my black heels and layed it down on the bed, next to his thigh.  
"Thats my price" he said and his eyes told me that he was grinning.  
My lip quivered slightly, his fingertips returned and I inhaled sharply when this thumb moved over my knub, rubbed it gently and careful.  
Pleasure shot through my body, made it tremble.

"Genji" I breathed out "I... I cant" he looked down to his arm, heard him chuckle.  
"Shall I stop?" he asked, almost sarcastic and I quickly shook my head. God it felt so good, my whole body was on fire.  
"Wasnt my intention" he answered, his tone silent and dark, I saw the mischievous fire in his eyes. 

I swallowed and looked over to his hand, took one of the tools again and cleared my throat.  
"Continue, Dr Ziegler, by all means" he mumbled, a playful tone swinging with his words and I felt a second finger, rubbing over my folds.

"You are so wet already, Angela" 

God, I feld awkward. I just let him do whatever he wanted with me right now. But it felt too good to bother.  
"Oh god" I breathed it out, my muscles tensed and Genji slowed down.  
"I will not let you cum until you are done with my arm" he mused and waited a few seconds, his thumb pressed against my clit and I felt my juices all over his fingers. 

I nodded, looked back at his arm, he continued to rub cicles around my clit.  
"So soft" he mumbled it silent, one of his fingers- his middlefinger pressed between my lips and rubbed against my hole. 

"Genji" I moaned out and cleared my throat "This is... sensitive here" I meant his arm.. and me "I could hurt you."  
"You wont" he looked up at me, his middlefinger slid in and I closed my eyes. But again he didnt move. "Continue please" he spoke out what I was thinking.

I inhaled slowly, nodded and went back to my work, his thumb pressed against my clit without rubbing it. Just a slight press and I pressed my lips together to not moan.  
His middlerfinger moved now, searched for my sweatspot inside of me and I couldnt really think.  
What the hell was I doing here?

Ah yeah, adjustment.  
I layed the screwdriver to the side, breathed a moan out and grabbed for the devide to test the pulses which went through the wires. 

His thumb moved again, together with his middlefinger and I had to read the numbers about five times before I finally understood what they meant. Good, this was the sweetest torture I've ever went through. 

He looked at me, his red eyes roamed all over my body, over and over again.  
"Can I eat you out?" he asked and I looked over to him, my cheeks still red.  
"Now?" I asked him, swallowed. Genji shook his head "No, first I need my arm back."

Oh god, this man knew how to thrill a woman.  
I nodded a little, couldnt concentrate, but I leaned back to my work and grabbed the screwdriver and another tool, adjusted the wires there. 

"And after that I gonna fuck you" he mumbled and my body twitched, my muscles tensed and I was about to... finally, my head slid back, my eyes closed but Genji stopped. 

 

"Genji" I breathed out, pulled myself back up "This... this will take forever if you keep doing this..." I warned him silent, but Genji again just smiled at me.  
"Good."


	3. Reyes/Morrison - Gabe's new addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thought its time for some Reyes/Morrison stuff. Got also ideas already going for some Reaper/Soldier, but this now is pre Explosion.  
> I love this pairing, so great dynamics. And bodies. Aw, the bodies.  
> Have fun reading it, I had fun writing it.

Jack's body shivered, his stomach felt like it was exploding with pleasure.

Every muscle twitched, tensed and relaxed again.

"Gabe" he breathed it out, bit down on the edge of his bottom lip and rocked his hips.

Gabe's blessed tongue dove again into his hole, Jacks body started to shake and his head fell back into his neck.

 

Gabriel was laying on their bed, Jack was riding his face and enjoying his lovers new addiction.

Being Jack riding his face.

 

Fingers pressed between his juicy asscheeks, pushed past his loose and relaxed rim muscles.

His lovers fingertips started to push against the sensitive area of his inners and something in Jack forced him to close his eyes at the growing sensation.

 

"Yes" he groaned and his hands came up to pinch and twist his own nipples "Dont stop" Jack's lips parted and his thighs started to shake, but he couldnt stop to rock on his partners face. "Dont" Jack's fingers grabbed tight into his pectoral muscles "... don't stop" he was wheezing, the orgasm rising and Jack rolled his eyes close as soon as it hit him.

His head fell back, he started to moan out loud and rocks his hips against Gabriels fingers and tongue.

 

His untouched cock started to shoot spurts of cum against his stomach and Jack groaned as he was being manhandled, down onto the bed. Strong hands turned him around, pulled his hips up and the blonde pressed his face against the pillow.

 

"You gonna feel so great around my cock" Gabe's thumbs parted Jack's asscheeks, it send a pleasant shiver down his spine.

 

"Gabe" he groaned, muffled by the pillow "Fuck me" he felt the tip against his hole and closed his eyes as soon as it invaded him. "Yes" he moaned, hugged the pillow tighter and arched his back, but Gabriel pushed slowly into him. Let him feel every inch first.

"Gabe" he yet again breathed out, moaned, pleaded "Yes" the cock slid in, Jack started to wheeze as it hit his oversensitive prostate.

"Fuck me" Jack pleaded, his body shaking and nearly falling down boneless as Gabriel started to jab his fat cock into the oversensitive area.

 

He withdrew, left Jack empty and whimpering.

"No, what" he looked over his shoulder, Gabriel was smirking at him and spanked his ass. The noise was loud and Jack moaned, felt how Gabriel pushed into him again.

 

Gabriels hand wandered up to Jack's head, pressed him into the pillow and kept him there, his hips however now started to move right away in a relentless speed.

 

Jack's mouth opened, sinful and loud moans escaped his mouth as he took the assault from his lover.

"Thats what you like, isnt it" Gabe growled, left hand still holding Jacks hip, right hand pressing down his head.

".. Yes" Jack moaned back, licked over his lips "Yes, please" he rolled his eyes close and pressed his face back into the pillow.

 

Gabe's right hand slid down over his back, scratched slightly over his  skin and settled down on his right hip. His pace quickened and his thrusts grew harder, now that he had better leverage.

Jack shook his head, screamed and wheezed while his cock yet again started to leak.

"Gabe you going to-Ah" he couldnt even finish his sentence, before Gabe finished him.

Jack moaned uncontrolled, his musles tensed and his inners started to spasm around Gabes cock, sending the man as well over the edge.

 

Together they were riding out their orgasm, enjoying the moans and groans of each other, before Jack slowly sunk into the bed.

Gabriel kissed his neck and layed down beside him. Over his lips rolled a pleased sigh.

 

"I love you" his hand rubbed over Jack's back and the blonde rolled against him, smiled softly.

"Love you too."

 


	4. McGenji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm not dead, I'm still alive. For anyone who wants more, here is more.  
> This time, it's McGenji. A little quickie.  
> Have fun reading.

Jesse had his difficulties in understanding Genji before all this happened. He couldn't even remember how exactly those things led to this event, but he was greateful for that.

 

Why shouldn't he?

 

Genji kneeled between his knees, his mouth was wrapped around his dick and he was greedily sucking his big cock. He even made slurp sounds and Jesse thought he was in heaven right now.

 

Shots of pleasure were shooting through his body, from his stomach up into his chest and his mouth escaped some groanes and grunts.

His hand was moving and combing through the cyborgs hair, encouraging him to take him deeper, but he couldnt fool himself. Genji was always in charge, he was setting the pace.

 

"Fuck yeah" Jesse growled, tilted his head over to look back at his mission partner who clearly enjoyed sucking him off.

 

"Genji" he breathed out, his eyes closed as he felt Genjis tongue on the undersite of his plump dick, rubbing over the vein. "God, its so good" he groaned and hell, it was.

 

The cyborg was looking up to him, Jesse catched his red glowing eyes and another shot of pleasure was going through his body and his dick twitched in his partners mouth, ready to shoot a salty load into his partners mouth.

But Genji let the cock slide out of his mouth and a last slurp was given. There was an animalistic grin as the cyborg started to sit down on his hips, rolling his own to rub his asscheeks over Jesses dick and Jesses hands quickly came up to hold Genji there. The sight was perfect, but the way Genjis hand wrapped around his dick and pulled it up while he was lining himself with him up made his blood boil.

 

And then was he pushing inside while Genji came down.

 

Genji was groaning, rolling his hips, shifting into a better position while rubbing over his chest, moaning and tilting his head up. And Jesse was utterly driven by this picture, how Genji used him, how sharp his moans got, how fast he started to quicken up the pace, to drive Jesse deep into him over and over again.

"Jesse" it was a wince which made said man see stars and he groaned, started to move his hips, wanted nothing more then to fuck himself so deep into Genji, to warm his belly.

 

"Jesse, harder" he groaned and his eyes searched again for the gunslinger's, who now really started to move, pistoning his hips and jabbing his dick against Genjis sweet spot over and over again.

 

Genji cried out, a sharp loud cry as his dick started to shoot his cum all over his and Jesses stomach.

But Jesse didnt stop, no, he continued, Genjis moans turned into sharp cries, while he was barely able to continue to hold himself up like this.

 

They moved together and Jesse was able to wring another orgasm out of his partner before he finally came himself, shot his load so deep into his partner that they both saw stars.

Genji shivered, one hand was rubbing over his own nipple, sensitive and red from the abuse.

 

He fell down next to Jesse, they shared a quick kiss and Genji finally started to smile into it. Just barely and Jesse almost didnt notice it. But when he was able to see it, the tiny smile on this handsome face, he thought it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

 


	5. Hana/Brigitte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it's time for some cuddly girlfriend sex. Brigitte eating her little Bunny out.  
> Have fun, have a nice day and I love you all.

It was somewhat around midnight. Hana was sitting on her girlfriend’s lap and they were kissing. 

Brigitte’s tongue was warm, almost hot on her own, exploring her mouth and sending chills down her spine right into her belly. 

Her slip already felt wet and she wanted nothing more then to have Brig’s strong hands undoing her clothes. Or ripping them off. Both was okay. Both desired.

But her girlfriend took unusual long to do so. 

 

“Brig” the nickname slipped quickly over her lips and the other opened her eyes. 

“Mh?” Brigitte’s hands moved over the side of Hana’s body, explored her waist and slipped under her loose shirt. 

Hana closed her eyes, felt how Brigitte was opening her bra and exhaled a little moan. God, she wanted her girlfriend now more than anything. 

 

The swedish girl pushed Hana back into the bed, pulled the shirt over her head and kissed immediately every little inch of her perfect skin. 

Hana spread her legs, gave her girlfriend enough space to lay down between them, while her mouth nibbled on her sensitive nips. 

 

Hana’s mouth left a moan and as soon as she felt Brigittes hand press over her more then ready cunt, she shivered. 

“You want that don’t you” Brigitte smirked and kissed her cheek, connected their lips again. Her hand slid into Hana’s trousers. Her bunny was so wet already. Brigitte bit down on her ear, her middle and index finger pushed between her folds, to rub over her sensitive clit. 

Hana’s moans loudened, intensed and she squirmed beneath her girlfriend.

“Brig” she was clinging to her, holding her close to her body. She wanted more and Brigitte was willing to give her more. 

The swedish woman crawled down, pushed down the trousers and the panties with the little white bunny on it, her tongue soon replaced her fingers. 

 

“oh god” Hana shivered, stretched her legs away from her. The feeling exploded in her belly, wandered through her whole body and she started to softly twist her own nipples. “Yes” she breathed another moan out, wanted to let her girlfriend hear how good she made her feel. 

 

Brigittes hands were laying on Hana’s thighs, holding her legs to give herself better access. As always she tasted addicting. Sweet and salty. A taste she never could get enough of. 

Her tongue pressed flat against her clit, then did she move circles around the area.

And Hana lost it, her body squirming and trembling and she just came. 

Her hands were fisting the pillow, her nipples red and stiff. 

 

But the swedish woman wasn’t done with her girlfriend. Waiting for her to calm down from her orgasm, she slowly started to lick over her  clit now, as if it was sweet ice-cream she was tasting. A moan leaving her own mouth, yet alone from the taste Hana’s pussy was offering. 

“Brig” she pushed herself up on her arms and the other looked up to her. Enjoyed the way her cute little breasts looked so abused.

“Play on them” she demanded, pulled Hana over to the border of the bed. Quickly did she connect her mouth with Hana’s little bunny hole again, her tongue moving sensually over the sensitive skin while watching her bunny playing with her little tits. 

Hana was clearly enjoying it, made a big show for Brigitte, just the way she liked it. Tugging and twisting her nipples, moving her hips to get more, to move and let Brigitte taste her like no other ever was able to before.

Then did Brigitte slide her fingers into her wet pussy and Hana squirmed, her eyes quickly looking down. 

The swedish woman started to suck on her clit, while pumping her fingers into her sweet spot, which was hidden deep inside of her belly. 

And Hana lost it again. Her hand moved through the wilde brown hair of her girlfriend, her legs started to spasm and the pleasure in her body exploded again. 

Long and loud moans left her mouth, her other hand quickly came up to silence herself while she was moving her hips and riding out her orgasm. 

 

Brigitte was a hungry woman. But only for her bunny. 


	6. AlphaJesse/OmegaHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo in heat :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Another Chapter.
> 
> Figured its time for some !Alpha Jesse and !Omega Hanzo. Gonna update the tags, I don't think they are included.  
> 

Hanzo was close to his heat, could already feel his body-heat rising. Clothes felt wrong on his sensitive skin. 

The nest he had built was nothing special, but the person who was spending this time with him was. Jesse.

The alpha had secured their room, locked all windows, locked the door and had made sure that they were safe while being here. 

 

Hanzo felt sweat running over his back, he pulled his shirt over his head and exhaled some air. Jesse’s hand caressed over his stomach and he had to flex his muscles. 

“Jesse” it was softly breathed against the Alphas mouth, who now leaned forward and connected their lips. They kissed and Hanzo started to moan. Slick was running over his thighs and his body was begging for attention. 

The Alpha complied, spread Hanzo’s legs and laid himself between the space they just created. Hanzo squirmed under him, sensitive for every little spot Jesse was pressing against. 

 

“Hanzo” he whispered back, his tongue moving over Hanzo’s ear and making him shiver once more. His hands were everywhere and Hanzo couldn’t get enough. Lips were kissing his neck, nibbling and sucking. He tilted his head to the side, demanded more and started to grind his groin against Jesse’s. 

The room gained a handful of degrees. 

 

Hanzo leaned his head in his neck, moans left his mouth as soon as he felt lips on his nipples. Soft, but sensitive. And the Alpha made sure to abuse them, to nibble on them and make his Omega squirm even more. 

The archer lost his patience, his legs weakly tugged around Jesse’s waist and he demanded breathless for penetration. 

 

His Alpha took his time, still working on Hanzo’s nipples. Licking, sucking and then changing back to nibbling, then sucking and then again he licked them. 

Hanzo was shivering, moaning and squirming, before he suddenly came. 

Untouched and only by abusing his nipples, did his hips jerk up from the mattress, loud and long moans escaped his throat while his fingertips held his Alpha close to himself, scratching over his skin to draw blood. More slick started to run over his thighs.

And Jesse continued to suck on his nipple, massaged it with his teeth and tongue. 

Hanzo panted while his orgasm still send sparks of after pleasure through his body. His eyes closed, body shivering and he felt Jesse lift his legs, spread them more. 

 

Hanzo’s body was lithe enough to comply, he felt Jesse’s big cockhead press against his entrance and shivered, but opened his eyes to look up at him. His Alpha looked wasted, spit on his lips glistening while he pushed himself into the slick entrance. 

 

With weak hands he tried to hold Jesse here, but the Alpha straightened his posture, pulled Hanzo’s legs over his hips and finally pushed himself into him until he deep sheathed. 

Hanzo was moaning, whimpering softly, while being oversensitive. His still hard dick was laying on his stomach, his own cum was sprawled over his stomach. 

 

“Jesse-aaah” he lifted his back from the mattress, felt Jesse moving and tilted his head to the side, into the pillow. His body was totally oversensitive for his alpha and he felt every little movement. It felt amazing. 

 

“Gonna fuck you now” Jesse voice thundered between his whimpers and the Archer quickly nodded. 

The weight of Jesse’s hand pushed into the mattress next to his head and Hanzo looked up to him, laid his arms around Jesse’s neck. 

“Fuck me Alpha” he whimpered, saw the little smirk on Jesse’s lips who thrusted into him. 

Hanzo’s mouth left a loud high pitched cry, together with the noise of skin slapping on each other. 

 

Jesse hammered his plump cockhead into his prostate again and Hanzo felt  boneless in no time. Another orgsam, which lasted about 10 seconds. One of many today.

 

“Jesse” he moaned and panted, the feeling of Jesse pistoning his hips into him created a big warm feeling in his belly. Jesse himself was moaning too, moaning out his name and Hanzo felt how the knot was swelling. 

 

He cried out as soon as Jesse and him were knotted together and Jesse’s seed were shooting into him. 

They were both sweaty, Hanzo was covered in his own cum, but none of them could care any less. They were kissing, groaning into each others mouth. 


	7. McGenji 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has a vagina and Jesse loves to eat him out before he fucks him.   
> If you are offended by it, dont read it. Otherwise have fun.   
> Love you all.

By far, this was the most hot thing Genji ever did. 

Sitting on Jesse’s lap, while the gunslinger hungrily sucked, nipped and licked his tongue, exploring his mouth while his hands were kneading his ass. 

_ Tight little ass _ was what Jesse always called it. Or  _ buns of glory. _

 

Genji loved whenever he felt Jesse’s eyes lingering on his body. 

Feeling Jesse’s boner press against his cunt was something Genji utterly enjoyed, yet he couldn't help himself, but to be shy about his _new_ _equipment_.

 

Jesse’s hands started to wander over Genji’s thighs, which shot pure tingly pleasure through his body and Genji shivered. Unable to suppress any sounds his mouth escaped, he desperately tried to mute them in Jesse’s mouth. And Jesse was drinking them, swallowing everything what left his lover. 

Impatient and rough did he change their positions and Genji was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. 

“Jesse” he moaned his name, wanted more of him and show him much he liked what the gunslinger did to him. 

Jesse was already spreading Genji’s thighs, biting and nibbling on the softer parts of the cybernetics. 

Genji threw his head back, his hands moved to Jesse’s head, to demand more. 

And Jesse complied Genji’s demand of more. 

 

His mouth was hungrily nipping and licking over the sensitive and moist folds of Genji’s  _ cunt _ . 

Genji shuddered as he felt Jesse’s tongue invading the soft lips, spreading them open and making him more vulnerable. The tip of Jesse’s tongue soon reached the sensitive knub of Genji’s cunt and as if he would taste the flavour of ice-cream, did Jesse’s tongue sensually lick over it. Genji felt teased- in a damn good way- pleasure shot through his stomach up to his chest, sending signals of pure joy through his body. 

His muscles twitched and tensed, though Genji knew how to relax. And the gunslinger did his best to coax Genji; rubbing his thighs or letting one of his hands roam up to Genji’s belly to make sure his lover would relax and enjoy Jesse eating him out. 

 

Jesse started to moan while he lapped and licked his lover’s folds, the vibrations intensifying the hot wave which formed to a knot and suddenly it bursted. Genji moaned uncontrolled, his muscles tensed and relaxed, his toes curled and his feet pressed into the mattress and Genji nearly screamed. 

Jesse wasn't slowing down and when Genji moved his hips up and away, did the gunslinger follow. And he licked another orgasm out of Genji which immediately followed the first and it left the cyborg screaming while he pushed his hands into his face, rubbed over the skin and bit into his thumb to silence himself. 

Finally did Jesse retreat, but not without kissing his folds one more time, tasting the cyborg and showing him the affection he deserved. 

“Fuck... Jesse” Genji whimpered, his body was shaking, the after pleasure throbbing between his legs. 

“That's what a’intended” Jesse whispered and licked one last time over Genji’s wet lips. 

“Fuck me, Jesse” Genji breathed out and let his arms fall into the soft blanket, his head pressed into the pillow. The gunslinger steadied himself while laying his hands next to Genji’s shoulders. They kissed and Genji tasted himself. 

It was intoxicating to not shy away- why would he? Genji enjoyed how he tasted.

 

Jesse was spreading his legs again, jerked himself a few times before he pushed himself into his lover, enjoyed the warm and moist walls. A groan left his lips. 

“Yes” Genji’s eyes snapped closed as soon as he felt Jesse pushing himself into him with one large thrust. And Jesse wasn't exactly small- he was no pushover, to say the least. 

Jesse knew how to work Genji on his big length. 

At first his pace was slow, feeding his plump cock into Genji’s hungry cunt with large but slow thrusts. And Genji enjoyed it. Every little second of it.

The way Jesse held one of his legs up, to be able to reach deeper into him. 

The way Jesse’s hot breath hit his forehead.

The way Jesse breathed little moans out, showed him much he enjoyed the new body of the green dragon. 

 

They shared a quick kiss before Jesse decided to move his hips in a more relentless speed and started to thrust harder into him. Reaching so deep he was able to stimulate Genji’s inner sweet spot, which made Genji mewl and moan uncontrollably. Hot nevertheless.

Everything Genji did was hot, or sweet or  _ perfect _ . 

Jesse watched his lovers face twist in pleasure as he reached another orgasm. One which came from deep inside, which made his back arch up from the mattress and scratch over Jesse’s back. 

 

The gunslinger kissed Genji’s forehead, following close after Genji’s orgasm with his own, shooting every little drop into him. 

Looking at his lover he realised that Genji looked fucked, but also-  _ Genji was just the most beautiful thing in the world.  _


End file.
